Question: Ishaan has driven his car for a total of $96$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $8$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ishaan been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Ishaan has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $96\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $96\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = 12\text{ days}$